


An Indecent Proposal

by Galexis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexis/pseuds/Galexis
Summary: This takes place immediately after my last fic, “I Don’t Want to Be Alone Tonight”, where Din and Cara spend the night together after Grogu’s departure. They continue to distract themselves with food, booze, and sex, until Cara has to return to work, and an unwelcome visit from Bo-Katan snaps them back to reality.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Bo-Katan Kryze, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know a lot about Mandalorian lore and culture, I just thought it would be really awkward and funny if Bo-Katan assumed that Din would be on board with a passionless arranged marriage for the sake of her cause. 
> 
> There’s smut right off the bat in this one, so feel free to skip, or enjoy!

The next couple of days were pure, blissful, and unadulterated distraction. Din and Cara were living in a magical bubble where their only duties were eating, drinking, intermittent napping, and non-stop screwing. 

Their first attempt at sex didn’t go so well, so they gave it the ol’ college try once again, in every room of Cara’s apartment. Notable attempts included straddling one of the chairs in her living room, a dangerously slippery session in the shower, and Cara’s favorite, the time where he bent her over the desk in her bedroom, wrapping her hair around one hand, gripping her waist with the other. He pounded relentlessly from behind before growling into her ear, “Come for me”, and she did so immediately. Just thinking about it made her pupils dilate and her heart rate quicken. 

There were quiet moments as well, when he needed to be alone with his grief, and Cara gave him space. They didn’t talk about feelings, and they didn’t feel the need to label anything. This was just a long weekend to hide from their misery and unwind. Not even Greef Karga knew that Din was in town, and anyone who saw him out and unmasked with Cara was told that he was an old friend just visiting for the weekend. 

They knew they could only get away with this a few times, so they chose their outings carefully. Brunch at the cafe, shopping for fresh fruit at the open air market. There was even a not-so-wise night of drinking at the cantina, which resulted in Din evacuating the contents of his stomach in Cara’s bathroom later on, while she stroked his hair and reassured him that he was going to live through the experience. 

After some much needed hydration, electrolytes, and a long nap, Din was up for some kissing and cuddling in Cara’s bed before her return to work. He planted a trail of kisses from her ear down her neck, when she sighed, “I guess this is it.”

Din stopped smooching and furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the weekend is over. My ‘old friend’ is supposed to be gone by now, and I have to leave for work in about.... 1 hour. Vacation is ending, buddy.”

Din’s brow remained furrowed as he gently traced circles on Cara’s breasts with his fingertips, just barely grazing her nipples. This drove Cara wild, but she was trying to focus on the upcoming day, so she pushed his hand away. “Hey, it’s time to actually start thinking with our brains again. What is today going to look like?”

“Well, I could come to work with you. Back in my armor, of course. We can say that I just got back to Nevarro, and I’m here to help you tie up loose ends with the Moff. But before that, maybe we could...” His voice dissolved into a deep purr as his lips made their way back to her neck, and his hand was back on her breast. Cara moaned softly, and wrapped her legs around his hips to invite him in. They made slow love while he continued to kiss and caress her skin, stopping only to throw his head back and groan when she clenched her pussy muscles around him. It was pleasurable for both of them, but neither had the energy to climax. They’d barely slept all weekend, and, quite frankly, their sensitive parts were a little sore. Din called it done and gently slid out of her, but not before giving her still-hard nipples one last suck, releasing each one from his lips with a loud pop and a sly smile. Cara ran her fingers through his sweaty, matted hair, and returned his wicked grin with a deep kiss and a woeful sigh. Why, oh why, did she have to go to work today...

**********************

Cara and Din begrudgingly dragged their exhausted bodies down to her office. Greef Karga was already there to discuss the Moff Gideon situation. The Moff had regained consciousness the day before, and was not cooperating in any way, shape, or form. Cara tried desperately to hide her lack of energy while filling Greef in on the rescue mission, as Din did his usual Mando best of staying quiet and stoic beneath his helmet. 

Just then, two familiar figures appeared in the doorway. Bo-Katan Kryze and Koska Reeves let themselves in without introduction, and made a beeline toward Din. “There you are”, Bo-Katan sneered. “Thought you could run from your responsibilities forever? Well, we gave you a couple of days, but now it’s back to business, Din Djarin.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, ladies,” Greef interjected, “we are in the middle of some business right now! Now, kindly wait your turn. Who are these women, Mando?”

Din clenched his jaw and his fists. “They’re Mandalorians, and this one wants to fight me,” he said, nodding his helmet toward Bo-Katan. 

“What??” Greef was very confused, as Cara had not gotten to that part of the story yet, so he decided to just step back and listen. 

“That’s not entirely true,” Bo-Katan explained. “There is more than one way to settle this.” 

“Are you serious?” Din scoffed. “You literally have the dark saber attached to your belt. What more do you need from me??” 

“To rule Mandalore. As of this moment, you are the rightful king, and it is my calling to be the queen.”

“Ok, so we fight?” Din asked, mockingly. 

Bo-Katan glanced over at Koska, back to Din, and smirked, “We can fight. Or... we can get married.”

The room fell uncomfortably silent. Cara was the first to break the tension. “No kriffing way.”

Bo-Katan spun around to face Cara. “Excuse you?”

“I said, no kriffing way.”

She started to reach for her blaster when Din barked, “Stop it! Now!” 

Bo-Katan looked back and forth between Din and Cara for a moment before laughing, “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! You two??!! I can’t believe this.” She turned to face Cara again, this time with a taunting smirk. “I get it, Dune. We all liked what we saw when he took off his helmet. Some more than others, it seems. But he is the future king of Mandalore. He has a responsibility to his people and his culture. He’s not just here to give you a good time.”

“It’s not like that, bitch!” Cara was furious now, and ready to reach for her blaster again, when Din stepped between her and Bo-Katan. 

“Enough!” he snapped. “Bo-Katan, the answer is no. We are NOT getting married.”

Bo-Katan was genuinely stunned. “Wait, are you saying that you’d rather risk getting killed in combat than marry me??” 

Din was beyond annoyed and becoming angry. His voice started to break as he explained, “No. I don’t want that either. I don’t want ANY of this. When I asked you to join the mission, I wanted one thing, and one thing only: my kid. Now that he’s gone, I don’t know what I want. Certainly not anything to do with this!!” He gestured to the dark saber, then walked out in a huff. 

Greef Karga followed him outside, both to comfort his friend, and to get the rest of this seemingly complicated story. The women continued to stare each other down, Cara still filled with rage. She didn’t know how far things would get with Din, or of they’d even become a legit couple, but she wasn’t about to let this Mando bitch just walk in and take him from her. 

Bo-Katan sauntered up to Cara, and got uncomfortably close to her face as she taunted, “Listen, Dune. My goal is not to steal your man. Truth be told, he is far from my first choice for a mate. I’m just trying to take back what’s mine, while sparing his life. If you really cared about him, you’d consider this arrangement and have a little patience. If he really means that much to you...” 

“Patience? For what?” 

“Well, with any luck, once we’ve restored Mandalore to its former glory, he may come back to you.”

“May?”

“I can’t tell the future, obviously, but I can’t see the point in keeping him around any longer than I need him. You see, in the short amount of time I’ve know him, it’s become clear that his judgment is easily compromised by his emotions. He’s not a reliable warrior as long as he so readily gives in to them. He only overtook the Moff because he was trying rescue that strange, green baby. Now that the kid is gone, he has no motivation at all. He is the rightful owner of the dark saber, but other than that, he’s practically useless to me.” 

Cara narrowed her eyes at Bo-Katan and snarled, “I’m sure the feeling is mutual,” and stormed out to find Din. 

****************************

Bo-Katan and Koska left to gather food and supplies for the journey ahead. They told Din to meet them at the cantina at sundown, and the three of them would leave together. If he didn’t, they guaranteed that his departure from Nevarro would be very unpleasant. Either way, they were not leaving without him. Cara was still shaken by the morning’s events, and knew that she wouldn’t be able to get any work done. She whispered in Din’s ear to give her a 15 minute head start, then meet back at her place. He did as he was instructed, and after wrapping things up with Greef, discreetly walked the few blocks to Cara’s apartment. 

She opened the door and pulled him inside, immediately tugging at his armor, begging him to remove it. He peeled it off piece by piece, letting them clatter to the floor, including his helmet. They kissed like hungry animals, and clawed at each other’s clothes on their way to Cara’s still unmade bed. They collapsed in an exhausted heap, teary eyed and short of breath. Cara took Din’s sweet face in her hands and pleaded, “Please, baby. Don’t go with them. I can’t... I won’t... I...” 

Din kissed her trembling lips, letting a tear escape down his cheek. “Cara... you know I don’t want to, but I need to work something out. I don’t know what exactly, but I can’t have her chasing me all over the galaxy, threatening to kick my ass or marry me. This has to stop sooner than later.” 

Cara couldn’t help but laugh uncomfortably. “That sounds too crazy to be true. What’s going to happen, Din? When am I going to see you again?”

“I don’t know. I will send for you. I promise.” He resumed kissing her lips, wiping their collective tears, and whispering promises in her ear as she sobbed in his arms. The tables had turned, he was the one comforting her now, even though he still felt irreparably broken. 

Cara fell apart, completely vulnerable to him, crying out, “Baby, please. Please don’t go...” even though she knew it was a losing battle. She’d never fallen to pieces over anyone before, and she didn’t even realize that she felt so strongly for him. It was probably one too many near death experiences, valiant missions, or perhaps the mind-blowing sex. Or all of the above. He meant more to her than she would have ever known. 

They spent the afternoon in her bed cuddling, crying, kissing, having mournful sex, and then falling apart into tears again. The suns dipped lower in the sky, and they knew that their time was just about up. They got dressed, not bothering to shower each other’s sweat, saliva, and other fluids off of themselves. 

Din hesitated in putting his helmet back on. He wanted to look at Cara with his own eyes, her skin glowing in the golden hour light. He cupped her cheek and gave her a tiny smile before reaching for the helmet. “Wait!” she cried out. “One more kiss.” He obliged. Din’s long, dark eyelashes fluttered against hers as they pressed their foreheads together and breathed deeply. This was his second painful goodbye in the last few days, but he had made a promise. He would see her again, just as he promised Grogu that he would see him again as well. 

They walked hand in hand to the cantina, not caring about the attention they drew to themselves. Cara had no kriffs left to give, and neither did Din. They met Bo-Katan and Koska outside the cantina, where they were waiting with several bags full of gear and supplies. “You can help us carry this back to the ship, if you want,” Koska implored Cara, with a hint of sympathy in her voice. This would mean more time spent with Din. Cara got the hint, nodded, and took up her share of the load. 

The four of them walked quietly to the ship, with Bo-Katan occasionally blurting out some random information that no one else cared to hear about. They reached the loading dock, and the Mando girls started chucking the bags inside the ship, including Din’s weapons and jet pack. (They didn’t trust him not to make a run for it.) It was dark by now, and Din struggled to make out Cara’s face in the ambient light. They took an extra moment to hold each other’s hands and make silent promises to one another before Bo-Katan yelled for Din to board the ship. He turned to look at the ramp, which was now retracting, before whipping off his helmet just in time to give Cara a quick kiss goodbye. He ran to catch the ramp before it was too late, and heard Cara yell something to him as it closed. “What??” he yelled back. She shouted to him again, but it was too late. The sound of the engine had drowned out her voice, and the ramp was fully closed. 

Cara watched with tearful eyes as the ship quickly ascended and disappeared into the night sky. She bit her lower lip, and stared down at her boots. She chuckled to herself, and, turning back toward town, mumbled, “I said I love you, you big idiot.”


End file.
